


skating never turns out well

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Platonic Ladrien, Platonic Lukagami, Trans Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february day 24: ice
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	skating never turns out well

Adrienne flailed backwards, her skates sliding out from underneath her, and fell backwards onto her ass. Kagami giggled, skating over to help her up. “And here I thought you were graceful, Adrienne,” she snorted, and Adrienne shot her a look of betrayal. “We can head back and get some coffee if you want.”

“But this is where we had our first date!” Adrienne pouted, glancing jealously at Kagami’s skirt. “Remember? With Luka and Marin. Even Marin can skate now!”

“Of course I remember, silly. Chilling with Luka while we waited for you and Marin to come back?” Kagami sighed. “I thought you were gay after that.”

“I am!” Adrienne twirled, wishing she could wear a skirt in public like her girlfriend. “I’m just trans too.”

“Well I know that  _ now _ ,” Kagami laughed. “C’mon, let’s go get something hot to drink before we freeze to death out here.”

Adrienne grinned and skated towards the edge of the rink, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. 

Just then, Ladybug swung into the rink, grabbed Adrienne, and flew away, shouting, “Sorry Kagami!” 

Kagami waved goodbye goodnaturedly. “Bring my girlfriend back safely, Marin!” she called, completely unsurprised to see Luka jogging towards her. 

“Luka, your lover stole my girlfriend again,” she explained, and Luka laughed. 

“They do that pretty often, Mimi,” he reminded her. Kagami nodded, grinning at her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
